<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Feeling of Your Lips and Your Hips by merv606</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390103">The Feeling of Your Lips and Your Hips</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/merv606/pseuds/merv606'>merv606</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Tender Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:20:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/merv606/pseuds/merv606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt:</p>
<p>First time tender sex/kissing</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel LaRusso/Terry Silver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Feeling of Your Lips and Your Hips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They don’t kiss. It’s part of the deal. </p>
<p>So is spending the night. </p>
<p>They've broken that one once, but technically it was an accident and not Daniel's fault. Terry had basically fucked him unconscious. Fucked you awake too his brain reminds him. So, it doesn't really count. </p>
<p>Daniel goes to Terry when the mood strikes or when he's called, although what's the difference really, he's there most nights. </p>
<p>He thought by now it would have worked its way out of his system. </p>
<p>Which is rich. Daniel should know himself well enough by now to know he can't let things go. </p>
<p>Same thing with the niggling feelings he's had for Johnny since high school, rearing their ugly head now that they were working together. </p>
<p>Back then he didn't know if he wanted Johnny or wanted to be Johnny.</p>
<p>Now Daniel is not quite sure if his feelings are for the man or the boy Johnny used to be - the way the reality of someone can’t compare to the  image of them you’ve build up in your head - self sabotage.</p>
<p>So Daniel has his reasons for being here and he's not sure of Terry's, although he doesn't know if he cares to. </p>
<p>Whether Terry wants Daniel or is using him for something else, well, Daniel doesn't know which answer would be worse, so he lets it lie.</p>
<p>They use each other to get off. Exercise for our lesser angels, Daniel thinks. And it suits them. Oh how it suits them. </p>
<p>Whether it's Daniel's knees scraping hard floor, a hand with a too tight grip in his hair, his back against the wall, or his hips biting into the edge of whatever Terry has decided to bend him over while Daniel eggs him on, it always works to drown out the noise. The thoughts and confusion since Johnny came back into his life. The loneliness, ever since........</p>
<p>So he'll take what Terry gives and demand his own in return. He is no sacrificial lamb.</p>
<p>Sharp tongue behind sharper teeth.</p>
<p>Like now, even as Terry stands behind him, towering over him as only Terry can, permeating every cell, Daniel's meeting him force for force, thrust for thrust, not to be outdone. </p>
<p>Daniel spitting out "that all you got?" although he swears he can feel his bones turn to dust where Terry grips his hips, fire and pleasure screaming up his spine with each direct hit into his prostate. </p>
<p>He comes on a low groan when Terry puts hand on his forehead pulling him head back to expose his neck, a smooth column, before biting down on the side. </p>
<p>And Daniel wonders, when did he start striking first?</p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p>Daniel looks outside his window, sees the familiar car parked out front. </p>
<p>He frowns and checks his phone - there's usually a message before hand. </p>
<p>He turns it over in his head. </p>
<p>Decides. </p>
<p>It beats drinking in the dojo alone with ghosts and your regret.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thing is, ghosts can follow you anywhere. And regret never leaves you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know what today is." </p>
<p>Daniel's tips his head back, until he hears the thud of it connecting with the wall. </p>
<p>Terry steps into his space, always in his space. Daniel wonders if there will ever be a time when all he can see isn't Terry. </p>
<p>"I know what he meant to you. How many years is it now?"</p>
<p>Daniel's fingers turn into fists at his side. He doesn't answer. </p>
<p>"Why did you send for me?"</p>
<p>"Why did you come?"</p>
<p>Time ticks on, then:</p>
<p>"I didn't want to be alone."</p>
<p>Terry holds out his hand, silent.</p>
<p>Something is on offer here, but Daniel's not sure what. </p>
<p>He uncurls his fist and takes Terry's hand anyway.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They're in Terry's bed and Daniel could count on one hand the amount of times that's happened, and still have five fingers left. </p>
<p>The sheets are dark blue and Daniel has never felt anything softer. </p>
<p>"I knew you'd look gorgeous in my bed," Terry says as he strokes Daniel's hip with his thumb. "Blue truly is your colour. Although it can't compare."</p>
<p>Terry trails his lips up Daniel's chest, tonguing at a nipple as Daniel moans softly. </p>
<p>That's another thing, they don't do this face to face.  Not really. </p>
<p>Daniel wonders if Terry wanted him here tonight because he wouldn't have it in him to say no to this - not on this night.</p>
<p>But before he can ponder that, he feels a finger at his entrance, slick with lube. Terry makes his way to Daniel's neck as he moves his head to the side to give Terry more room. </p>
<p>Terry traces the outside of Daniel's entrance, rubbing delicately at the rim, getting him wet, before he slides a finger in, Daniel jolting, even though they normally start with two right away. </p>
<p>Terry moves his attention back to Daniel's chest, taking the nipple he had neglected into his mouth, and Daniel arches up, Terry slipping a second finger in. </p>
<p>Two becomes three, as his fingers pull noises from Daniel, who watches with heavy eyes as Terry coats his length.</p>
<p>"Roll over for me," Terry says, and normally it would be followed by some crude remark of how he wants Daniel's ass in the air, but all Terry does is trail his hands down Daniel's ass, appreciative, when he does. Hears a whispered, "so perfect."</p>
<p>Terry places a pillow under Daniel's hips before taking himself in hand and guiding his length into Daniel's body, which yields easily, not stopping until his pelvis hits his ass. </p>
<p>In and out, in and out, in and out.</p>
<p>Terry's taking him apart with every slow glide as Daniel whimpers his pleasure into the pillow.</p>
<p>He snakes his hands under Daniel's arms, hips rolling as he leans forward, pressing his cheek against his.</p>
<p>Daniel turns his head to the side, Terry lips now dangerously close to his. He can feel them against the corner of his mouth. Instead of them closing the last few inches, Daniel hears in his ear,</p>
<p>"So gorgeous taking my cock. No matter how it is - i'll take you anyway I can have you."</p>
<p>Daniel had no idea Terry was capable of this.</p>
<p>This is ..... this is laying claim. But, not to his body - God knows Terry's got the deed to that already, but to something else, his heart and soul. </p>
<p>Something Daniel is remiss to admit. It feels too much like.... </p>
<p>So Daniel bites his lip until he feels the skin split. </p>
<p>Bites until he feels a gentle thumb carefully trace it's outline.</p>
<p>Funny how love sometimes tastes like blood.</p>
<p>More so how you come to crave the metallic tang. </p>
<p>Like Daniel craves the blunt pressure of Terry's cock moving inside him, his own hips chasing it with every roll. </p>
<p>So slow and flawless that the blissful feelings wash over Daniel instead of the normal, almost violent, white hot pleasure/pain created when they crash into each other. </p>
<p>Terry's cock is a perfect weight inside him, just rutting, hips working, languid, so his cock keeps hitting right where Daniel needs it.</p>
<p>Daniel's head is swimming. </p>
<p>He realizes he's whimpering as Terry nuzzles his face.</p>
<p>God he's so close, he can taste it.</p>
<p>Then Daniel feels lips against his, finally, opening his mouth as Terry slips his tongue in, swallowing the noise of Daniel's orgasm as he comes, walls fluttering as Terry gives a few final thrusts, never once giving up Daniel's lips as Terry gives a low groan as he spills into him.  </p>
<p>The kissing doesn't stop, even when Daniel feels Terry's cock softening inside him, even as he smoothly pulls out, Daniel hyper aware of each inch as it leaves his body, bereft.  </p>
<p>Keeps kissing Daniel as his come drips out, vivid against the blue of the sheets.</p>
<p>Terry doesn't stop.</p>
<p>------------------------</p>
<p>Daniel wakes up to sunlight and Terry’s arms around him.</p>
<p>He realizes he hasn’t thought of Johnny or Mr. Miyagi or anything else.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In season 4, Silver and Daniel start a sexual relationship. It’s purely physical, rough, angry (Daniel), ostensibly callous (Silver), and they both feed off each other’s sexual energy.</p>
<p>They never spend the night together. And they absolutely never kiss — until one night they do:</p>
<p>Daniel shows up upset or hurting about something, and he’s there to use Silver to forget his troubles. It starts rough like always, but Silver surprises Daniel by taking him slow and sweet, attentive and intimate in a way that Daniel never knew from him, and Daniel finds himself responding in kind.</p>
<p>Throughout, Silver comes close to kissing Daniel several times but always pulls away last second, kissing near the mouth or literally anywhere else. Daniel comes when Silver finally does kiss him on the mouth for the first time. After, they kiss until Daniel falls asleep for the night. bottom Daniel.</p>
<p>Bonus: background minor lawrusso in the sense that Daniel has been using Silver to drown out his attraction/feelings for Johnny. The night Silver kisses him is the first time Daniel doesn’t think of Johnny during their time together.</p>
<p>(fun fact: the Silver/Daniel ship name is silverusso)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*sips her starbucks latte* yeah I can do that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As always, mistakes are my own - not beta read.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>